1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to merchandise storage containers and, more particularly, to merchandise storage containers in the form of rigid set up boxes. Specifically, the disclosure relates to a merchandise storage container in the form of a rigid set up box that is adapted to store and display one or more items of merchandise with the rigid set up box adapted to slide in and out of an outer sleeve.
2. Background Information
Many retail establishments, particularly those involved with the sale of high-quality goods, employ rigid set up boxes. Rigid set up boxes are folded into an erected condition without the use of tabs or overlapping flanges adhered to the interior of other panels. The sidewalls of the box abut the other walls and an outer wrap joins and holds the corners to define a rigid, durable, non-collapsible box structure. Such boxes are formed from relatively stiff, self-supporting chipboard (0.035 to 0.125 inch chipboard is typical) combined with a wrap that covers the exterior of the box and joins and holds the corners. Lids can be provided to fit the boxes.
Various storage containers are known in the art with some using an outer sleeve and a slide-out merchandise holder. The holder receives the item or items of merchandise to be viewed by the user. The merchandise is protected by the sleeve in the retracted position and is accessible by the user when the holder is in the extended position. An issue with these types of containers is the need to maintain engagement between the holder and the sleeve so that the user does not readily separate the holder from the sleeve. Some solutions to the separation issue use folded locking flaps that result in a significant portion of the holder to remain in the sleeve when the locking flaps are engaged. Such solutions are not applicable to the construction of a rigid set up box because the folded flaps used in these solutions are not present in the rigid set up box. Other solutions use molded polymer structures to define the lock configurations.